


The Hell House Mansion

by dustnbonesss



Series: Hell House Mansion [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustnbonesss/pseuds/dustnbonesss
Summary: A series of events has led you to where you are now, in a relationship with the members of Guns N’ Roses. It was complicated, it was strange looking from the outside, but it worked & you couldn’t be happier.
Relationships: Axl Rose/Reader, Duff McKagan/Reader, Izzy Stradlin/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Steven Adler/Reader
Series: Hell House Mansion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899436
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	The Hell House Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; Heavy smut included. This is a reupload, I promise I won’t have a tantrum and delete it again 😂 but it was one of my favourite fics I’ve ever done so here we are!

Life couldn’t have been treating you any better, there wasn’t a single thing you could wish for. In your eyes, you had it all. You were well looked after; you had the freedom to do anything you wanted whenever you wanted without fear of finances or free time.

If somebody would’ve told you five years ago that this was how your life was going to play out, you would’ve scoffed in their face and told them to be realistic. Now, you couldn’t imagine a life any different.

You first met the Guns N’ Roses boys at one of their earlier shows at The Roxy, they were the ultimate dream. The hair, the clothes, the vibe…you loved it all. As did many other girls who threw themselves at them all night, but you refrained from that. You went backstage with a few friends, but you were the only one who wasn’t trying to get into their pants…not literally, anyway.

You’d spent most of the night side eyeing them all, one by one, and little did you know that they spent most of the night focusing on you too. They’d collectively discussed you, they thought you were one of the most beautiful women they’d seen and the fact you were backstage yet not trying it on with them thoroughly intrigued them…they weren’t used to that.

You ended up going to more gigs, you ended up being a vital key in their support system. Anywhere from handing out flyers to standing out in the rain trying to sell their merch, you were there to do it all, and they were forever grateful.

In an attempt to repay you, as well as finally break your little ‘I’m not going to be a groupie’ phase, they invited you to move in with them. They’d upgraded from their original hell house, but they still kept the name, it suited them. They all had their own rooms…but, you’d never seen a spare bedroom there. So naturally, it had made you very curious when they’d first proposed the idea.

Truth be told, the money they’d started paying you for all of your help wasn’t quite enough to keep you going. It was enough to live on comfortably, but the rent gets expensive in LA so you had struggled with that from time to time. You inevitably agreed, the question of ‘so where do I sleep?’ the first one you pushed forward, surprised when they all glanced at each other with a smirk.

It almost felt like yesterday, yet it also felt like it was so long ago. Turns out, you never got your own room per say. Instead, you took on what people might call a ‘shared role’. You spent each night in a different boy’s room, your support being used in a much more enjoyable way for everybody involved.

Your friends always told you it was like the playboy mansion, taking turns spending the night with each person, you didn’t care for their judgment. You loved it.

Tonight you were with Duff, and it was already starting to get pretty late so you stepped out of the shower and wrapped a big fluffy towel around your body. Each of them had different qualities, so every night was something different. Duff was very much a romantic, he did nothing in half measures and always enjoyed the intimacy he could get with you that he wouldn’t dare with a groupie.

You strolled into his room, flashing him a bright smile when you noticed him already tucked up in bed. It was 12am, he was usually up far later but the excitement of spending his night with you always had him retreating earlier than usual. You noted the clothing sprawled out on the floor, he’d already discarded everything he had on, you raised an eyebrow suggestively and let your towel drop to the floor as you approached your side of the bed.

Duff whistled in response, making you giggle as you climbed in and let him wrap you up in the blankets with him. He pressed a light kiss to your temple and ran his hand through your hair, stroking at it for a few moments.

“You always look so pretty,” he murmured, more as if he was thinking out loud as opposed to actually saying it to you.

You tilted your head a little so you could press your lips to his, which he responded to immediately and closed his eyes as he savoured the taste of the peppermint on your lips. His hand remained in your hair, his tongue prodding at your lower lip in a bid to get you to part them. You complied, allowing his tongue access and letting out a small moan that he swallowed as his tongue massaged yours.

His hand trailed down, resting on your waist for a moment before he pulled you in closer to him, both of you trying to even out your breathing so you could keep the kiss going for a bit longer. Your hand rested on his chest, fingertips caressing the soft skin and gently scratching at it every so often.

When you’d finally both had enough, his lips trailed down towards your neck and his free hand crawled up between your thighs. You let out a soft gasp as he pressed a fingertip to your clit, using a firm pressure to rub small circles over it as his own raging hard on began to press against your hip.

“Duff, please…” you whined out, bucking your hips up against his hand, aching for more.

He chuckled against your neck and retracted his hand, a pout on your lips at the lack of contact.

“Always so impatient,” he tutted, shifting himself so he was between your legs now.

You reached in between you, wrapping your hand around his cock and giving it a few strokes, not that he needed any more encouragement. His tip was already leaking, ready for what was coming next. He spread your thighs as wide as they could go, holding them down firmly as he watched himself push into you, his eyelids fluttering for a split second at the pleasurable feeling of your warmth around his cock.

He rolled his hips a few times, keeping them slow and almost teasing as he glanced up to take note of your reaction. He bit his lip as he watched your body tense up every time he thrusted, your jaw slightly slack and your eyes just as dark as his. He then moved his hands so they were on either side of your head, keeping himself on balance as he began moving his hips a little faster.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he mumbled, peppering kisses across your lips as you whined out his name, feeling him beginning to hit your most sensitive spot with every thrust.

Your hands wrapped around his biceps, your legs wrapped around his waist, trying your best to keep him as close as possible to you. A stutter of his hips let you know that his self-control was beginning to fail him, he inevitably began thrusting into you at a much faster pace as a well needed release taunted him.

“Duff…baby, please,” you didn’t even know what you were asking for at this point, and neither did he, but he carried on bucking his hips up and pressing a kiss to you every few minutes as you were both dragged closer to the edge.

Your hands had retracted from his arms and were clutching at the sheets beside you, he took the opportunity to take them into his own hands and hold onto them tightly, still against the bed so he could keep himself propped up. You looked down at your entwined fingers, Duff always made you feel so warm and fuzzy, he was always so thoughtful.

You could feel a familiar coiling in your stomach, your walls clenching around him every few moments as an ecstasy began sweeping over you. He groaned in response, his head tilting back and his lips parting as soft moans left them.

“Y/N… I’m…” he had attempted to warn you, but his orgasm hit him like a freight train, bringing you along with it.

Just as your entire body began to tingle and shake from the pleasure, Duff’s hips began moving at an out of rhythm pace as his balls drew tight and his cum began painting your walls white. You moaned at the feeling, your legs slowly unwrapping from around him as he rode out his orgasm.

He then carefully pulled out and laid beside you, panting as he pulled the blankets that had fallen off back around you both and letting you settle against his chest. His hand returned to your hair, fingers twirling random strands as he smiled and closed his eyes.

“I love spending nights with you,” his voice was beginning to deepen with the tiredness growing, you smiled too and agreed with him.

“I love them too, g’night Duffles.”

“Goodnight, baby.”

—

The next night was Axl’s night, you always loved seeing him too. It was always different, sometimes he was dominating and would barely let you get out of the shower before he had you up against the counter and, sometimes, he’d let you tease him until he was practically begging for more.

Tonight was neither of those nights, you realised as Axl patted his lap once you’d walked in. He was sitting up, back leaning against the headboard and nothing but his boxers on. You were only wearing a flimsy night dress, your excited and hardened nipples clearly exposed through the thin material.

You wasted no time in climbing on, his hands resting on your ass as you drowned in his intoxicating scent, a hint of vanilla and cigarettes.

“Missed me?” he teased, a smug smirk on his face as you playfully grinded your hips against his, feeling his cock hardening with every motion.

“Always,” you smirked back, pressing a feverish kiss to his lips for just a moment.

“Show me how much you missed me?” he looked down between you both, clearly gesturing towards his cock.

You happily climbed off his lap and pulled his waistband down as much as you could without him getting up, freeing his cock from any restraint. You licked your palm, maintaining eye contact with him the entire time, before wrapping it around his length and stroking at it slowly. You leaned in and ran your tongue along the tip, enjoying the shudder that ran through his body at the contact.

His darkened eyes were glued to your face the entire time, watching your lips wrap around his cock and tighten around it. You began to bob your head, your tongue flailing along every part of him you could as you rested one hand on his thigh and the other on the base.

“Fuck, you’re such a good girl,” he groaned out, fingers threading through your hair as his head tilted back and his eyes closed.

You were slowly removing one of your hands, letting yourself take more of him into your mouth bit by bit until you were almost deepthroating him. At that point, he took over again, pushing your head down firmly until his tip hit the back of your throat and a choked moan flew from his lips. You let your now free hand wander down to his balls, cupping them gently and rubbing them under your palm as you peered up at him through your eyelashes.

He glanced down, whispering a ‘fuck’ to himself at the sight as your eyes watered a little and your throat constricted around him. He pulled you off, dragging you up by your dress for a harsh kiss before he worked on pulling the item of clothing off of you and throwing it across the room…it wasn’t like you need it anyway.

“You’re such a tease, always make it so hard to stop myself shooting my cum down your sinful little throat,” he teased, guiding you to sit on his lap again.

His hand darted between your legs, fully intending to play with you until you were ready for his cock but he smirked as soon as he felt just how wet you already were.

“You’re soaking through your panties, all that from having my cock in your mouth?”

His words always had you teetering on the edge of an untouched orgasm, his deep voice adding dimension to every sentence he breathed out. He dragged your underwear to the side and held his cock as you sank down on it, moans escaping both of you as you stilled for a moment to relish in the feeling.

You began by rotating your hips, your hands resting on his shoulders as one of his gripped your waist and the other was back on your ass. You whimpered, feeling him inside every part of you as you rolled your hips in full circles. You hadn’t realised just how close you were until you began to bounce on his lap, feeling him hit deep inside you and rubbing against your g-spot, his nails digging into your skin as you’d already brought him pretty close with the blowjob you’d given him.

“Fuck, move faster,” he commanded, his hand helping to guide you up and down at a faster pace as you began whining out his name as your body practically pulsated under his grip.

“You’re gonna make me cum, s’a good girl,” he choked out, his cock twitching inside of you with every bounce.

“Axl, fuck!” you cried out, your hips erratically rutting against him as your orgasm began washing over you, making your eyes roll back a little as loud moans filled the silent air.

Your orgasm triggered his, both of his hands now on your hips as he pulled you down and thrusted his hips upwards, stilling for a moment and filling you up with his cum as groans of your name escaped his throat.

You held still, letting him finish before climbing off of him and sitting beside him, smiles plastered on both of your lips as the aura of pleasure was still at the forefront of your minds, he tucked himself back into his boxers, although you had no doubt they’d be off again before the night was out…he always woke up at around 4am with a stiff cock…then he flicked on his television so you could both sit there and watch your favourite show before you went to sleep.

—

Steven’s night was always something you looked forward to…he was always so giving; it touched your heart. Sometimes, if you were both drunk or tired, he wouldn’t even ask for anything in return as long as you’d been given your pleasure first, but you always tried your best to make it up to him eventually.

You were sprawled out naked on his bed, legs split far apart and his head currently between them, as it always started. You watched with intensity at how his tongue lapped at your clit, almost devouring you like it was life or death. His fingers were pumping in and out of you at the same time, curled upwards just right to brush against your favourite spot.

Your hand ran through his hair, with any of the other boys you’d have probably pulled on it but with Steven you stroked at it and playfully raked your nails against his scalp sometimes. His eyes were on you, watching your every reaction and making sure he was doing a good job…which he always was, he just liked to be reminded of it.

“Stevie,” you whimpered out, back arching when he’d began to suck at your clit, his eyes let you know that he would’ve been smirking if it wasn’t for the fact his lips were so preoccupied already.

“Tell me what you want,” he mumbled against you, sending the vibrations shooting through your clit and causing your toes to curl.

“You,” you choked out, back finally relaxing against the bed again once he’d lifted his head from between your legs.

“How do you want me, baby?” Steven’s eyes raked over your body, his tip dripping with precum from the anticipation built up within him.

“Lay with me?” you patted the space beside you, he immediately realised what position you wanted and shuffled over to lay beside you.

He was always eager to follow whichever position you favoured, wanting you to get the most pleasure you could, as he knew he’d get it regardless. He laid on his side as you turned on yours, back flush against his chest as he lifted one of your legs and positioned his tip at your entrance. You bent your knee and rested your calf over him as he slid in, a drawn out moan filling the room as one arm laid under your head while his other was draped over you and playing with your hardened nipple.

He began thrusting, deep and slow strokes to begin with, biting on his lower lip as he retained any sounds that had threatened to spill. He merely listened to every sharp breath and gasp that left your lips as he angled his hips just right, your moans becoming increasingly more choked out the faster he built up.

His fingertips danced across your skin, slowly making their way lower until they’d found your clit. The stimulation of both that and having him moving inside of you had you squirming in his grip, the sensations would be enough to knock you off of your feet if you were standing up.

“You like that?” Steven murmured into your ear, his warm breath ghosting over it.

“Mmm, yeah, just like that,” you whined out, eyes shut tight as you rocked your hips against him, silently asking for more.

He quickened his pace, his fingers also moving faster against you as he pressed featherlight kisses to the back of your neck. Your whines became louder, you could feel pure pleasure coursing through your veins, it was like a drug. It left you feeling hazy and incoherent, it left you feeling as if there was nothing else in this world than just you two in that moment.

“Steven!” you cried out, whimpering when your orgasm hit you.

He furiously rubbed at your clit, cock hitting deep inside and brushing against all the right spots to have you almost seeing stars as you became almost like jelly in his arms. His lips were firmly attached to your neck now, teeth leaving light scrapes behind as he struggled to keep himself under control when your walls were tightening around him.

He started to slow down once he’d felt your orgasm was over, promptly pulling out just in time to shoot ropes of cum across your hip. Your eyes fluttered open and you turned your head to watch him, a blissful expression on his face as his own eyes closed and little pants left his lips.

When he was done, he opened them again and grinned down at you. He looked at the mess he left and a bashful smile replaced his grin, you giggled in response and leaned over to grab the tissues from the nightstand. He took them off of you, wiping up every drop and throwing the tissue into the trashcan.

“I’m tired,” he mumbled, laying down again.

You ran a hand through his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead, almost as if you were silently telling him to go to sleep. He pulled you against him once again, the blankets loosely clinging to your hips as his face nuzzled into your back and you both fell asleep almost immediately.

—

Slash was always one to show off, he was always a little more possessive than the other boys. It was something you liked about him, it was something you loved about your nights with him. He had no shame in fucking you anywhere he wanted at any time, he didn’t care who was in the room at the time.

Tonight was no different, you thought to yourself as you strolled into the kitchen where Duff was preparing a late night feast for everybody. You’d thought maybe Slash’s turn wouldn’t start until you’d at least got upstairs, but a firm slap to the ass as you walked past hinted other arrangements.

You squeaked in response, a smirk emerging on his face at your reaction as he pulled you towards him and sat you on his lap. He was sat at the dining table with the other boys, except Steven who was helping Duff cook. Izzy and Axl exchanged a glance with each other but said nothing, continuing to read articles of the newspaper they had in front of them.

Slash’s eyes were dark, he was looking at the pair of them with a thoughtful expression as his hand crept up your shirt and began to firmly grope at your left breast. You playfully swatted it, although he knew how much you loved getting attention in front of everyone, so your attempts were futile.

“Do you wanna go upstairs?” you murmured, Izzy’s eyes lifting again once he heard you speak.

“Upstairs is too far,” Slash began, standing up from the chair and pulling you with him.

“How about here?” he mumbled, grabbing your waist and pushing you up against the counter.

“NO! Slash, not there. We’re trying to prepare food!” Duff cried, slapping the both of you away from his workspace.

Slash chuckled to himself but listened anyway, pushing you towards the wall instead and attaching his lips to your neck. You tilted your head, letting him get better access as he began harshly biting and then trailing his tongue along every mark he’d left behind.

“You want the boys to see how good I fuck you?” Slash whispered in your ear, making you involuntarily moan in response, that was enough of an answer from him.

“Fuck, look what you do to me,” he gestured to the large bulge in his pants, you eagerly began to palm at it.

His knees buckled forward for a moment in response, before he’d managed to regain control and press his hips into yours, grinding against you as his hands grabbed your wrists and held them above your head. His lips found yours, the kiss deep and heated as you began to grind your hips back, aching for friction.

When he’d had enough of kissing you, he released your wrists and unbuckled his jeans. He pushed them down just enough to get himself out, then he pulled your skirt up and grabbed your underwear. With a quick tear, he’d ripped them straight off of you and thrown them onto the kitchen table, right in front of Axl and Izzy, who were both staring at the scene unfolding.

“Who made you that wet?” Slash murmured, although his voice was loud enough for everyone to hear as his fingers trailed across your slick folds.

You didn’t respond, you didn’t want to admit it was him when four other guys were right there, four other guys who also made you wet most days. He wasn’t satisfied with the lack of response, he placed his hands under your thighs and lifted you up, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist as your back was pressed further against the wall.

“I said, who made you that wet?” Slash repeated, holding his tip at your entrance but not quite letting it sink in.

“You, Slash, you…god, just fuck me already,” you whined, sexual frustration building with every second he rubbed his glistening tip against you.

“That’s more like it,” he muttered, pushing into you in one smooth motion and holding you up tightly so you wouldn’t fall.

Your jaw went slack immediately, as he began to thrust rough and fast, a desire in his mind that he was unapologetically willing to chase. Your eyes roamed around the room as little whimpers escaped your lips, Slash’s name occasionally flying out with them.

Steven and Duff were the first people your gaze landed on, as much as they wanted to pretend they weren’t paying attention and dinner was the most important thing on their mind…it clearly wasn’t. Steven was a little wide eyed, probably at the audacity Slash had to fuck right in front of everybody, and he was narrowly missing his thumb with every chop of the carrot he was cutting up.

Duff was stirring a pot, his eyes flickering between that and you. He was in between gazing at the satisfied expression on your face that only intensified with every thrust of Slash’s hips, which were now becoming increasingly more frequent. When he’d slammed into your sweet spot, you cried out his name in response, noting Duff subtly trying to rearrange himself in his jeans…cute.

You then noticed Axl, he looked almost amused at the situation. He knew Slash’s game, and he never paid him the slightest bit of attention. He was unmistakeably staring, not even pretending to read anymore as he rested his chin on his palm and watched Slash relentlessly fucking you against the wall.

Izzy, on the other hand, was trying his absolute hardest to mask his expression. It was almost unreadable, his eyes looked bored and his mouth was neither a frown nor a smile. He looked at the swift motion of Slash’s hips, the way your eyes bore into his, your hand gripping at Slash’s back and leaving faint nail tracks in it’s wake. You knew what that meant, he was getting jealous. He always did when Slash tried this whole ‘Alpha male’ nonsense.

A particularly rough slam of his hips halted all thoughts in your mind, his own breathing coming out in sharp gasps as he chased his release. You could feel a pressure building within you…and, oh god, this wasn’t the kind of orgasm you wanted to have here. What a mess this was going to be…

It continued building, however, as much as you didn’t want it to. Slash was pounding away, biting at your skin every few minutes to keep your attention on him and not on Duff who was palming himself near the stove.

“Tell them who’s pussy this is,” Slash grunted in your ear, you shook your head, eyes beginning to water at the intensity of the pleasure unfolding.

“Tell them, Y/N, tell them who’s pussy this is,” his voice was much louder now, your eyes locked with Izzy’s unblinking ones for a split second before you had no choice but to cry out Slash’s name, you could feel your legs pretty much vibrating around him and your body beginning to twist and contort in his grip as your orgasm threatened to hit.

“Slash…I can’t…I’m gonna…” you choked out, your nails firmly digging into his back and leaving crimson moons behind.

“Gonna what, baby?” his voice was like sugar, yet it was deep and lust filled at the same time. It was sickly to listen to.

“I’m gonna squirt,” you moaned out, only fuelling him on as he tightened his hold on you.

“Do it, Y/N, squirt all over my dick, squirt for your audience,” he instructed, your hold on your orgasm ripped away at once as your entire body seized up and squirmed.

You felt the liquid gush out of you, leaving him a groaning mess as he followed closely behind. As your body continued shaking, your eyes rolling into the back of your head and you clinging to Slash like your life depended on it, he moaned out your name and promptly began to shoot his cum inside of you. His hips were still, you could feel every drop of cum leave his cock. You began to whimper from the overstimulation as your orgasm had ended, and he swiftly pulled out and gently set you back on your feet.

You blushed when you looked over his appearance, his jeans had gotten wet in the process…as had the floor. You chewed on your lower lip for a moment as you fixed your clothes, watching Slash’s smug expression as he sat back at the table. You got the mess cleaned up, then you glanced around again. Duff’s bulge was extremely prominent now, it was a shame tonight wasn’t his night. Steven had managed to give himself a small cut in the process. Axl’s eyes were a little darker than usual, but Izzy remained unphased as his gaze remained on the floor where all the mess had been. When his eyes lifted to meet yours once more, you knew you were in for a treat tomorrow…

—

You cautiously knocked on the door to Izzy’s room the following night, he’d given you glances throughout the day but other than that you’d barely interacted. He beckoned you in, you closed the door behind you and glanced around the room. There were a pair of handcuffs on the bed, he was sitting beside them with a sultry smirk on his lips as you swayed your hips and made your way over to him.

“Hi, Iz,” you began, a sickly-sweet smile on your own lips as you approached him.

He patted his lap, an eyebrow raised at you as he looked over what you had on. You were in a spaghetti strapped top and some lounge shorts, he shook his head at them.

“Clothes off, then I want you to lay right here,” he pointed at his lap, watching you fumble as you striped out of everything and neatly set it aside.

“What for?” you chewed on your lip, you knew exactly what for, but it was always more fun when you annoyed him a little first.

“For that comment you made last night, I didn’t appreciate it,” his voice was void of emotion, he was good at hiding those, but you knew he hadn’t really taken it to heart.

“What comment?” you started trying to play dumb, but he’d pulled you towards him and laid you across his lap.

“The comment about your pussy, we both know it’s not Slash’s,” he began, lifting a hand in the air and bringing it down harshly onto your ass, “it’s mine.”

“Might not be,” you teased, earning yourself another spank, shooting bounds of pleasure straight through you as your skin stung a little in the aftermath.

“I’m not playing around tonight, Y/N…how does five spanks work for you?”

“Five is good,” you choked out, wriggling a little to keep comfortable.

“Five is good? Ten it is then,” you knew he’d double it; butterflies were going wild within you as his hand lifted and collided with your skin again, a loud squeal leaving your lips.

“Keep it quiet or you’ll get more,” he commanded, you nodded your head immediately, it was so hard not to be submissive when Izzy was in this kind of mood.

You placed your hand over your mouth, forcing all sounds to stay trapped inside as he counted each spank out loud. When he finally hit ten, you released your grip and breathed a sigh of relief, finally able to make some actual noise.

“Lay on the bed.”

You followed his word, laying down and allowing him to handcuff you to the headboard, your chest was rising and falling dramatically as your eyes remained glued to him. You couldn’t avert your gaze from the large bulge in the front of his boxers, it was almost calling your name but here you were…strapped to the fucking bed.

He peeled them off his skin and set them aside, crawling onto the bed and kneeling beside your head. Without saying a word, he used one hand to lift your head a little and guide his flushed tip between your lips. You eagerly wrapped your lips around it, hungry for what was to come, and you began to suck on it gently as he shallowly thrusted his hips.

He stared down at you the entire time, watching himself entering and exiting your mouth. You swirled your tongue around his length with every bob of your head, watching his lips part as his cold expression began to crack, you could see the pleasure beginning to make an appearance on his face.

“I should just cum down your throat, you don’t deserve to cum after last night,” he spoke with gritted teeth, trying to keep his voice in check.

You moaned around him, which couldn’t be taken for neither an agreement nor a disagreement. You took more of him into your mouth, letting the tip hit the back of your throat before he swiftly pulled out of your mouth and crawled between your legs instead.

“Lucky I’m in a good mood,” he commented, stroking his cock for a few moments as he lined himself up.

“Good mood?” you scoffed under your breath, earning a burning glare from him.

He slammed straight in, no warning or time to get used to his thick cock filling you up. You whimpered in pleasure; the stretch always made you feel good. He pounded into you with a calculated look on his face, your arms flailing against the handcuffs as you itched to touch him.

He smirked, watching your futile attempts while the sounds of his name rolled off of your tongue, he was purposely missing your g-spot as he thrusted, which only started irritating you as time went on, forcing your arms to flail more.

“Iz…please, more…” you moaned out, his dark eyes half lidded from the pleasure he was feeling as he held your body down by pressing his hands on your stomach, hips snapping quickly against yours.

“More?” he questioned, a taunting tone to his voice as he generously hit your g-spot a few times before reverting to missing it again.

For those few moments, you were in bliss, despite the friction burns you were already beginning to feel between your legs from the constant attack. Your back tried to arch, but his hold kept you from doing so, and then you whined loudly when he’d stopped hitting it again.

“Izzy,” you choked out, you weren’t even sure what to say to him, he was doing it on purpose.

“You didn’t tell me you could squirt,” he grunted, one hand lifting to your hair and pulling at it as he spoke.

“You never asked.”

“Don’t play smart,” he scowled, “you squirted for Slash, now you’re gonna squirt for me.”

You’d never actually managed to do it for anybody but Slash, maybe once with Axl but that was about it. You weren’t sure what Slash did different to everybody else, but he managed to drag it out of you every now and then, it wasn’t something you could turn on and off.

However, you could feel a rapidly approaching release beginning to sweep over your body as Izzy angled his hips again and allowed you to finally have what you’d asked for, his dark eyes focused on your expression as he felt your walls beginning to clench and pulsate around him. He was close too, his hips stuttered every few minutes, but he was always the best at controlling himself…he had a goal tonight, he wasn’t about to give it up.

When your orgasm flooded through you, you whined out his name as you stared up at him, your fists balling and your nails digging into your palms as you tried to push your hips up and meet his thrusts. He continued to rock his hips into yours as roughly as he could, not pausing or slowing down once, even when you’d finished.

“Izzy, I can’t,” you cried out, overstimulation being the only thing you could feel for a moment as he bashed into your g-spot over and over.

“You can, and you will. You’re not finished until you squirt.”

God, he was so hot when he got like this. The overstimulation eventually started to seep away, leaving an ecstasy to begin building within you again, it didn’t take as long as the first time. You could feel your eyes watering again, much like that had yesterday when you’d been with Slash, but the pressure just wasn’t there.

Not until Izzy reached between you and began to rub at your clit, then a familiar coiling built up within you that let you know this was going to be a mind-blowing orgasm. Your body writhed around on the bed, Izzy’s half smirk returning at the reaction as cries of his name echoed throughout the entire house. He wasn’t like Slash, he didn’t feel the need to take you in front of everyone, your moans were always louder when you were with him and he knew everybody could hear. That was enough.

“Squirt for me, baby, cum all over my cock,” he urged, he knew you liked a bit of talking and it would give you that extra push you needed.

Within a split second, for the second day in a row you felt a gushing sensation as your body was taken to cloud nine. You could barely hear anything but a ringing sound, your eyes were streaming with pleasured tears and you were gripping the handcuffs as your tense body shook and quivered beneath him. This time, he felt no need to hold back anymore.

His hips stilled, painting your insides white as he let out a loud groan and threw his head back in pleasure. He stayed there, deep inside of you until both of you had completely come down from your orgasms, then he pulled out and smiled as if nothing had happened.

He padded into his bathroom and grabbed a damp towel, dragging it across your skin as well as his own in an attempt to clean up the mess you’d made in the process. Your breathing was loud and heavy, but you were beginning to regain its usual pattern as you relaxed against the bed and watched him moving around the room.

He then leaned across you and undid both handcuffs, releasing you from its grip. You rubbed at your wrists; they’d left red marks from all of the flailing around you’d done. He took one into his hand and stroked at the mark for a moment before gesturing for you to get off of the bed.

Your legs were weak, your knees like jelly, so you’d stumbled a bit as you got up. He had you, safe and sound, he wrapped his arms around you until you were steady.

“You good?” he mumbled, beginning to strip the soaked bedsheet off and replace it.

You merely hummed in response; your brain still foggy from the aftershocks of the pleasure you’d just gone through. He nodded his head, finishing up sorting the bed out before getting into it with you, letting you fall asleep with your cheek pressed against his chest and his hand threaded through your hair.

—

Saturdays and Sundays were your ‘unscheduled days’ so to speak, meaning you could sleep in any room you wanted and do whatever you wanted. You were incredibly thankful for that when you’d woken up the next morning, finding that every shift of your body sent jolts of soreness through you…all stemming from between your legs.

Of course, your ass hurt a little too, but it was overlooked as you tried to get out of bed. You groaned loudly and squeezed your eyes shut for a moment, a glower forming when you heard Izzy’s chuckle beside you.

“You alright, Y/N?” he innocently asked, you sighed as you looked up at him with an unamused expression.

“Kidding, kidding,” he lifted his hands up and shuffled off of the bed before walking around to your side and helping you up too.

You liked Saturdays, you were usually recovering from whatever you and Izzy had gotten up to, and it meant you were usually pampered like a princess. He helped you step into your shorts before letting you pull on your t-shirt, then you pouted at him as he pulled on his shorts and suggested you both went down for breakfast.

“Iz, it hurts,” you whined, although there was a playful tone to it.

He rolled his eyes and carefully lifted you up, ignoring your soft giggles as he carried you down the stairs and into the kitchen. When he’d put you back on your feet, you were welcomed with greetings from the rest of the boys. Slash eyed up Izzy after noting the discomfort on your face, he’d probably listened to last night’s session too.

Izzy sat at the table, chucking a cushion onto your chair before you sat down, it felt a lot better than having to sit against hard wood.

“So…good time last night?” Axl grinned at Izzy, who merely mirrored the smug grin Slash had given the few days prior.

As much as you loved your days off, you couldn’t wait for Monday so it could start all over again. Your little dynamic was dysfunctional to say the least, but it was perfect at the same time, and you hoped it wouldn’t end anytime soon.


End file.
